FaceGleeking
by SciFiGleek
Summary: What happened after the cast list went up for West Side Story? Find out by having a peek at the New Directions kids Facebook pages…


**FaceGleeking**

**By SciFiWizard**

What happened after the cast list went up for _West Side Story_? Find out by having a peek at the New Directions kids Facebook pages…

* * *

><p><strong>The New Directions Group Page<strong>

**Will Schuester** Congrats to everyone who got a part in West Side!

**Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, and Mike Chang like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry's Page<strong>

**Rachel Berry **just got the role of Maria :) broadway here I come!

**L. Quinn Fabray** its a school musical who do you think will care bout it

**Rachel Berry** thats what u think

**L. Quinn Fabray** thats what everyone thinks

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Kurt Hummel** officer krupke has hardly any part and don't tell me that every role is a good role because I will never get anywhere with a resume with only supporting characters on it

**Blaine Anderson** kurt im so sorry I wish you had got the role not me

**Kurt Hummel** YOU READ FOR TONY!

**Blaine Anderson** O.o how did you find out about that!

**Kurt Hummel** I WAS THERE

**Blaine Anderson** you spied on my audition?

**Artie Abrams** kurt don't get mad at blaine we cast him not u get over it

**Kurt Hummel** this doesn't involve u artie

**Blaine Anderson** kurt please don't freak out ill come over we'll watch very potter musical… we can drrol over darren criss what do you say

**Kurt Hummel** normally that would be awesome but im to mad at u right now

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce's Page<strong>

**Brittany Pierce** vot 4 me fo clzz prezedint

**Santana Lopez** brit that's not how you spell... never mind… you have my vote k

**Brittany Pierce** thnk u :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Kurt Hummel** **is now single.**

**Blaine Anderson** please kurt lets talk bout this ok

**Kurt Hummel **NOT TALKING TO YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry's Page<strong>

**Rachel Berry** im up two points from yesterday its on and finns voting for me

**Rachel Berry likes this.**

**Finn Hudson** I never promisd that kurt i swear

**Kurt Hummel** thanks finn

**Rachel Berry** wait what?

**Brittany Pierce** these were my pointz racel give em back

**Rachel Berry **um…. NO

**Kurt Hummel** that's great u two fight ill win but right now I have bigger issues

**Rachel Berry** why u think your gonna win?

**Kurt Hummel** cause brit's whole campaign was bout being a girl and now theres two girls running so her votes are now split between you two I still have my old votes so im gonna win

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Rachel Berry** …

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Blaine Anderson** please kurt im sooooooo sorry

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel** did u just like your own comment?

**Blaine Anderson** it was adorable and you talkin 2 me :)

**Kurt Hummel** im typing to u

**Blaine Anderson **:)

**Mike Chang's Page**

**Mike Chang** so my mom talked it over with dad and I can stay in glee and the musical

**Will Schuester, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and 9 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Diva's Page<strong>

**Rachel Diva** ok who hacked my account

Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and 12 others like this.

**Rachel Diva** Finn why did u like this

**Finn Hudson** you're my little diva

**Rachel Diva** oh ok but I'm still changing it

**Rachel Berry **ok who did that!

**Kurt Hummel** lol lol lol *deep breath* lol lol lol

**Mercedes Jones** hehehehehehehehe

**Rachel Berry** not funny who did it

**Brittany Pierce** I did

**Rachel Berry** u know how to hack a account?

**Brittany Pierce** oh i didt thnk tat wat u wer talkin bout

**Santana Lopez** lol

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Finn Hudson** kurt have you been ordering things of the internet again?

**Kurt Hummel** no why what came it would be so awesome if it is that sweater I wanted

**Kurt Hummel** blaine what is all this?

**Blaine Anderson** five boxes of chocolates and a dozen roses

**Blaine Anderson** im on amazon right now… that sweater u wanted is on the way

**Kurt Hummel** … well thank you

**Blaine Anderson** I love u

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany Pierce's Page<strong>

**Brittany Pierce** wat was rahel tlkin bout

**Santana Lopez** not what u thought she was… i'll pm u ok

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson.**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, and 15 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry's Page<strong>

**Rachel Berry **ok I still don't know who changed my name

**Mercedes Jones** it was a group effort

**Noah Puckerman, L. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 6 others like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's Page<strong>

**Blaine Anderson **so I talked 2 artie and he wouldnt let us switch rols but he did agre 2 you being my understudy and I think im coming down with something *cough cough*

**Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Artie Abrams **wait what no bad blaine

**Kurt Hummel **I love u blaine and on a completely different subject want 2 come over?

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Burt Hummel **KURT HUMMEL

**Kurt Hummel** just for a study date :)

**Blaine Anderson** :)


End file.
